1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image transmission technology, and more particularly, to an image transmission apparatus and method that can externally send data obtained via reading of an original document.
2. Description of Related Art
Apparatuses that incorporate a scanner that reads original documents, such as MFPs (multifunction peripherals), are known, and transmission of electronic data obtained from scanning of an original document using an MFP is carried out in the conventional art. When this is done, in order to check whether or not the reading of the original document was performed normally (i.e., whether small letters are accurately distinguished, whether the original document is oriented in the correct direction after it is read, etc.), the user often sends the obtained electronic data to his own PC (personal computer), and then sends the data via e-mail or FTP (file transfer protocol) to the recipient after confirming on his PC that the data is acceptable.
In addition, in order to check the quality of the read image, the user may print the data immediately after the original image is read by the MFP or display it on a nearby display.
For example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application H8-331289 discloses a facsimile machine that prints document data obtained via scanning, and then transmits such data if it is confirmed to be acceptable.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Applications 2000-59553 and H9-181873 respectively disclose an image input device and a facsimile system that cause a specified display to display the document data obtained via scanning using various methods to enable the data quality to be checked.